Skyscream
by emjoelle
Summary: During an attack on the Autobots, Thundercracker set off a device that causes Skywarp and Starscream to be forced to share Starscream's body. Will they be able to fix it in two days before Megatron's return to earth and without Wheeljacks help? You're right... they will most likely be scrap.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cures for Boredom

**A/N: This fic was inspired by an animation error in the 2****nd**** season G1 Episode "Child's Play". In the beginning one of the decepticons has a human and tells Skywarp to "catch" as he throws the human up. It is Skywarp on the ground and Skywarp's voice that answers, but in the air he is colored as Starscream. My son insisted I call it Skyscream even though Starwarp is easier to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers**

It was unusually quiet at the Decepticon headquarters. Megatron returned to Cybertron to follow up on some information given to him by Shockwave. Megatron left with standing orders not to launch any kind of offensive until returned. Of course Megatron gave them permission to defend themselves and retaliate if the Autobots attacked first. It was fine for an orbital cycle or two but after a deca-cycle boredom was beginning to set in. The seekers wanted action. Thundercracker could only come up with so many jokes and besides the sky was calling to the trine. Starscream finally had enough. He was tired of waiting for Megatron and he decided that he would use the fact Megatron was gone to take initiative and by destroying the Autobots, prove he was the one who should be leader. "Thundercracker, Skywarp are you ready to actually do something? I don't know about you two but my wings are itching. Let's go kick some autobot tail pipe. When we do it will prove that I am the rightful leader of the Decepticons. I can't lead androids to tea, my afterburners." The trine, eager to fly, headed toward the autobot base without even an objection from Skywarp.

Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters things were equally quiet. Wheeljack was bored so he began working on another project. This project he hoped would make better use of their energy reserves and have it double when they returned to Cybertron by combining two sources into one. However, this time Wheeljack doubted himself. Their doubt was not unfounded as Wheeljack had a history of having his inventions blow up in his face landing him in the med bay. Ratchet didn't argue with him this time. Wheeljack was his best friend and he didn't want to see him hurt by his own hand but if he did hurt himself at least it would give Ratchet something to do. He did insist that Wheeljack take his invention outside to work. With the energy that it was projected to be able to produce they decided that an explosion might tear the base apart.

Jazz rolled in after finishing a recon mission to see what was going on. "Wuzzup Jackie?' He asked. What is that thing supposed to do actually?" "It will double our resources by combining power sources and output leading to more energon from one source… in theory anyway." Wheeljack answered. "I haven't had time to test it. I don't want this one to backfire and blow us all to scrap."

As it turned out he wouldn't have time to test it. The Trine had made their way to the Autobot base "Cons!" Jazz shouted as the seekers opened fire. The three Autobots took cover. Thundercracker left the other two and flew behind the Autobots and fired again. His blast went wide and hit the device Wheeljack was working on. Beams that looked like lasers came from it. Thundercracker got out of the way but he noticed that Skywarp and Starscream weren't so lucky. Starscream appeared okay, but Skywarp just disappeared. Thundercracker didn't have much time to wonder about where his Trine mate went because the Autobots thinking it was a full scale attack brought reinforcements. "Let's get out of here" Starscream shouted.

Thundercracker heard Starscream arguing with none other than Skywarp. He went to check on them after minor repairs only to see Starscream standing there seemingly arguing with himself. "It was that fragged Autobot weapon that did this to us, and I want to know how to get you outta my head!" "Not any more than I want to get my body back" answered Skywarp's voice. Megatron commed from Cybertron, "Starscream, the information I found is useful I will be back in two orbital cycles. We will win this war once and for all!" Great, Starscream thought. 48 hours to fix this mess that Thundercracker got us in to with his bad aim. "Yes, Lord Megatron. We look forward to your return." Starscream lied. This was going to be a long couple of days.

**I don't intend for this to be a very long fic. Comments and suggestions welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Things started to settle back down at Autobot headquarters. "Is everyone alright?" Wheeljack asked. There were several walking wounded who headed toward the med bay for repairs. Wheeljack was among them. He helped Ratchet with some of the minor repairs and then took a seat for his turn. Ratchet mutter something under his breath about slowly ripping off the cons wings and let them live grounded. Wheel jack just laughed.

"And just what is so funny? Those fraggers just cause pain and chaos for no reason. What purpose did that serve? "Ratchet growled. "Don't know maybe they were bored too. And you didn't want to repair me because I damaged myself, right. Now you got your wish." Wheeljack couldn't stop laughing and It annoyed Ratchet to the point of finally hitting Wheeljack with his welder. "Still not funny" Ratchet said.

"It worked, Ratch! My invention actually worked. However, not in the way I was expecting. It makes a handy weapon too!" Wheel jack's faceplates were lit up with excitement. "What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked. "Didn't you see it? Did you notice that Skywarp just disappeared? Where do you think he went?"

"No, I didn't see it. I was too busy making sure no one got seriously injured not watching fragging cons. Where did he go? To the Pit maybe? That would be ideal. Now would you hold still long enough for me to make this quick repair or I'm going to damage you further."

"No but I'm sure Starscream thinks _he _just went to the pit. Wheeljack commented. "Ratchet, It was designed to combine Cybertronian forms of energy, specifically energon, from two sources into one making doubling resources. Well, spark energy is Cybertronian too." You mean…" Ratchet interrupted. "Yes! It essentially converted Skywarp to pure energy and placed him inside of Starscream so they are two sparks sharing a body. I'm sure they are aware of each other. It is a weapon in that we can combine 'cons and have fewer targets!" Wheeljack jumped off the berth. "I'm going to speak with Optimus and Prowl."

Starscream was still livid. He and Skywarp had been arguing for the past hour about what to do. Thundercracker struggled to keep from laughing. However, he started referring to them as Skyscream. That may have been a contributing factor to Starscream's anger. "Perhaps Starwarp would be better. You do like to be first." Skywarp joked. "Quiet. You realize the only reason I don't hurt you now is that it would hurt me too. I'm actually trying to figure out what to do. Thundercracker, you should be focusing on that. You got us into this slag." Starscream complained. "I think we should steal the device. You were a scientist before the war Starscream. Perhaps you could figure it out, or we could just contact the Autobots and ask them." Thundercracker suggested. "Yes, but it has been vorns since I've been a scientist. I sure cant do anything without it though so we need to go back and get it because I'll be in the pit before I ask the autobot for help."

They devised a plan and took off for the autobot base.

**Second chapter…short and sweet. I still don't own the Transformers…unfortunate for me!**


End file.
